Back Here Songfic
by O.PA
Summary: songfic about Matt and Amy. Song is Back Here by BBMak
1. Part 1: Matt's POV

Title: Back Here Author: Me Email: preciouz_angel18@yahoo.ca Rating: G? Nothing bad, sorta fluffy-ish or angst, depending on how u look at it. Distribution: ask first Disclaimer: i own no one or the song   
  
Back Here  
(Song by BBMak) Lonely once again. Loneliness was becoming one of Matt's best companions, no pun intended. As he went back on the road with his brother, he couldn't help but think about Amy. It had been awhile since their mutual breakup but still Matt never knew she affected him this much. At first the relationship was just physical but it soon turned mental and emotional. The relationship went from infatuation and lust to pure love for her. The love and respect was for her personality, drive to succeed, and sense of self and not just love for her body.  
  
Baby set me free from this misery  
  
I can't take it no more  
  
Since you went away nothing's been the same  
  
Don't know what I'm living for  
  
Here I am so alone  
  
And there's nothing in this world I can do  
  
He sat on the bus with about 30 other wrestlers. Jeff sat beside him in the isle seat writing poetry as usual on long drives. With all these guys and gals around, Matt still felt lonely. Deep down he was really heartbroken but on the outside he was just one of the guys and never showed how badly he missed Amy. He didn't want to admit to them, nonetheless himself that she carried such an effect on him. Never the one to fall easily in love with a girl. Never the one to feel so strongly about a girl. Now here he was, in love with this girl. The build-up was slow and gradual but still it happened.  
  
Until you're back here baby  
  
Miss you want you need you so  
  
Until you're back here baby yeah  
  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know  
  
You are the one and I can't let you go Matt watched the lit up streetlights pass by, the people hurrying inside buildings to get out of the cold pass by, the cars pass by and his happiness slowly pass by. The guys started to see through Matt's mask that he put on. Not really knowing what was behind the mask, but knowing that something was wrong. None of them would confront him about it though. They were guys, it was awkward for them to do so, that was a chick's job not theirs. Eventually he would get over it, right?  
  
So I told you lies even made you cry  
  
Baby I was so wrong  
  
Girl I promise you now my love is true  
  
This is where my heart belongs  
  
Cos here I am so alone  
  
And there's nothing in this world I can do  
  
He thought about how he would somehow get her back. The odds of that happening were slim to none. He needed to talk to her and tell her exactly how he felt. Yeah sure she knew he probably loved her but he never verbally said it. And when he did show his way of loving her, it was not usually in public. Even in private he was shy to display his love or affection and express how he felt about her. But certain things showed Amy everything without words. He would set up a bubblebath with candles and rose petals when he messed up something like ignore her when the guys were around. Or he would cook a special meal and have the backyard lit beatifully, just the two of them. Those were some of the hardest things Matt had to do, being that deep and romantic, it was all new to him.  
  
Until you're back here baby  
  
Miss you want you need you so  
  
Until you're back here baby yeah  
  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know  
  
You are the one and I can't let you go He knew next time, if there was a next time, that he would say those three small but crucially important words to her. He knew it would be tough but that was just another challenge he was willing to overcome. He was a fighter, and this was one of those things he would have to fight for.  
  
And I wonder, are you thinking of me  
  
Cos I'm thinking of you  
  
And I wonder  
  
Are you ever coming back in my life?  
  
Cos here I am so alone  
  
And there's nothing in this world I can do  
  
Until you're back here baby  
  
Miss you want you need you so  
  
Until you're back here baby yeah  
  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know  
  
You are the one and I can't let you go ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The End 


	2. Part 2: Amy's POV

Title: Back Here Author: Me Email: preciouz_angel18@yahoo.ca Rating: G? Nothing bad, one bad word, sorta fluffy-ish or angst, depending on how u look at it. Distribution: ask first Disclaimer: i own no one or the song [A/N: This is Amy's part to 'Back Here']  
  
Back Here  
(Song by BBMak) Depressed. Upset. Pained. Any word that relates to that, most like Amy's felt it. She couldn't help but think about that times she spent with Matt and how those days were long gone. Would she ever get them back? No. Would she ever get Matt back? Probably not. Would she ever be able to get over him and move on with her life? Never.  
  
Baby set me free from this misery  
  
I can't take it no more  
  
Since you went away nothing's been the same  
  
Don't know what I'm living for  
  
Here I am so alone  
  
And there's nothing in this world I can do  
  
Amy listened to the cars pass outside her window. Would Matt be in one of those passing cars? Would he be crying because he missed her so much? Would he be driving looking for her to tell her he loves her and kiss her passionately and never ever let her go again? One could only wish Amy thought to herself. But dreams and reality were two completely different things. If only dreams and reality would somehow mesh into one amazing life living episode.  
  
Until you're back here baby  
  
Miss you want you need you so  
  
Until you're back here baby yeah  
  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know  
  
You are the one and I can't let you go She had no one to talk to about how she felt. All her girl friends were blissfully happy and didn't have time for her. Her guy friends would just make fun and say she was weak. So she thought. Everytime they would help, Amy would brush them off not wanting their pity for poor sad Amy. She thought they were just trying to help her because they had to, not because they wanted to. Amy hated them. She was jealous. Why did they hardly work for it, yet they have this amazing relationship? She worked her ass off trying to make Matt happy and in the end they still broke up. Not married. Not having kids. Not watching everything pass by together. Instead she's sitting in a hotel room dreaming about what could've been, what should've been, and what would've been if she wasn't so damn stubborn or scared. If only she had done more.  
  
So I told you lies even made you cry  
  
Baby I was so wrong  
  
Girl I promise you now my love is true  
  
This is where my heart belongs  
  
Cos here I am so alone  
  
And there's nothing in this world I can do  
  
Amy thought about how she would get him back. Does he even want me anymore? What would I do if he felt differently? Never the one to admit she was a hopeless romantic, she was now wishing she had. Maybe then, Matt would've realized how much she truly loved him and that what he did really touched her in a special way. The long walks, the candle lit dinners, the romantic bubble baths, the quiet evenings in front of the fireplace or the stars, she knew how hard that was for him and she appreciated it more than anything. Never did she take that for granted. The courage he had to do that because they were both new to this kind of thing. Did she take him for granted? Maybe just maybe...  
  
Until you're back here baby  
  
Miss you want you need you so  
  
Until you're back here baby yeah  
  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know  
  
You are the one and I can't let you go She knew next time, if there was a next time, that she would say those three small but crucially important words to him more often. She knew it would be tough but that was just another challenge she was willing to overcome. Maybe if she said it more often, he wouldn't have been so scared to say it. This wasn't a battle she was going to lose. She wanted and needed Matt and somehow she was going to get him back. Regardless of what may happen, she was a fighter, and this was one of those things she would have to fight for.  
  
And I wonder, are you thinking of me  
  
Cos I'm thinking of you  
  
And I wonder  
  
Are you ever coming back in my life?  
  
Cos here I am so alone  
  
And there's nothing in this world I can do  
  
Until you're back here baby  
  
Miss you want you need you so  
  
Until you're back here baby yeah  
  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know  
  
You are the one and I can't let you go ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The End R/R as always. Thanx to all those who did, keep it up. I'm not quite sure if this was any good or not. Suggestions are welcome! Until next time... 


End file.
